Anything I Want
by Corinne Jane
Summary: Sometimes your enemies can be your best allies. Tony needs help getting rid of a problem.  There's only one man he knows who could get rid of any problem.  Domestic abuse, torture, some hurt/comfort near the end. Also Gibbs/Tony Slash
1. The Confession

**Author's Note- I own nothing.**

**Tony/Trent Frenemies.**

**This chapter came out rather quickly the next three chapters will be more executed and go into more depth. Hope you like it please review.**

...

Staring into the mirror, I gently poked the tender bruise forming around my eyes. _Great, just another day, another shiner. _ It wouldn't such a big deal if my make-up supply hadn't depleted itself. I had meant to pick some up after work that day but I never quite made it out of the house once I was inside. Eric was home, and he was drinking. And when Eric started drinking, fists flew. All I could do was try my best to dodge them, and ignore the verbal abuse that hit me like a ton of bricks.

I knew I couldn't let this keep up, cold hard truth or not, you couldn't be an NCIS agent with bruises all over your body. How could you protect the public if you couldn't even protect yourself? It's why I began buying the make-up, and everything was fine for a while, Eric would knock me around a bit and then stumble out drunk to get more boozed up. My lover wouldn't come back until the following night, smelling like multiple men. Not even trying to hide the evidence. And god forbid if I ever confronted him about it.

I knew I couldn't keep hiding this with make-up. I'd seen it all the time when I was working in Baltimore, eventually Eric would break something. You could only break so many things before it got suspiscious. Tonight it had escalated. And it would be the last time that he ever touched me again. I'd make sure of that. Frankly, I was sick and tired of loving someone who just kept hurting me. I was tired. Tired of everything all the time. Life seemed to be a chore, gone was my usual optimism, my jokes and movie quotes.

No one seemed to notice, in fact they seemed to be relieved not to hear them anymore. They thought I was growing up, finally after forty years. I snorted, little did they know that I was still as immature as ever, letting someone else knock me around just like I did as a kid. I looked at my service pistol-too obvious, stepping out of the bathroom I walked around the house, eyeing it as if I was seeing it for the first time. It wasn't mine, it was Eric's. I had moved in when Eric told me to. He'd clap his hands, I'd come running, like some filthy mutt that hadn't been hit enough.

I disgusted myself sometimes. Eric disgusted me more, and that's why the man had to pay. I lingered in the kitchen, it was one of the nights he was out boozing it up, peering at the knives, contemplating how to just to get rid of Eric. I had tried running away but Eric had found me somehow, and had beaten me so badly I lost consciousness, only to wake up a day later in our bedroom, in bed next to a naked Eric with my own service weapon in my face.

_"Try leaving again, you dirty little whore and I'll kill ya." Eric smiled, his eyes twinkling as he undid the safety, "Is that clear enough for you?" I nodded. Crystal. He knocked me out with the butt of my gun. I woke alone. _

I shook my head, knives left behind too much evidence, in fact any weapons I could use would leave behind too much evidence seeing as I would be the prime suspect, and with no alibi to boot. My teammates might understand but they couldn't change the law for me. If I killed Eric I'd be behind bars. I numbly walked through the home, staring at the couch where we had first kissed, and made love. Didn't anyone at work even notice that I wasn't the same? Didn't they care? I knew I wasn't a good actor, so why did no one help?

I use to brood on these questions alot, sometimes I still do. I think people would be surprised at how bitter and resentful I've become. I tried to hold back, I chose not to feel, it sure hurt a whole lot less. it hurt less when everybody you ever loved let you down constantly, it hurt you less when fists came flying at you. It hurt less to lie, to breathe, to survive. Most of the time I hid from my feelings because I was scared of them. Scared at how hateful I've become, scared at how much I longed to kill, and not just Eric. Sometimes I wanted to kill Gibbs. The man, hmy mentor had stabbed me in the back, always too busy to notice me, was I not important enough for him? Was it because I was a man and should be able to take care of myself? Was it because I was gay? I couldn't figure out what I had done to lose his trust and love. And it use to kill me everyday, until I decided to just stop caring, who gives a fuck anyway? The world keeps on spinning.

I could feel myself slowly distancing myself from the team, trying to stop anymore hurt coming from that direction, I was growing use to the pain they inflicted upon me. The more I distanced myself the more they ignored me and the more I got stuck with Eric at home, falling right into his hands. It was only a matter of time before he had me isolated from everyone I use to consider family. _So this is how abusers do it, how they get their victims to cut off all contact with family and friends. Interesting. _ I had thought. It amazed me that I had fallen for it, having seen it a million times. What if I had told them? Would they have helped? Would I be at Gibbs house right now, him being his usual overprotective self? How I longed for that to be true, every night I prayed and every morning I woke up in this hell hole.

To be fair though it's not like I was trying to help myself, well not until recently that is. I still had this silly notion that someone will swoop me and save me from the Evil warlock, but no one ever did. Silly, silly me. No I would have to do this myself, like always. They always depended on me to help them, to have their six, but when I needed them they were no where's to be found. Figures, it was the story of my life. I stopped my pacing in the kitchen, I hated this place, this house, this town, this world, this life. I just hated it. Placing my head in my hands I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself, as bitter, resentful tears rose up in me. I wanted to scream, and maybe I would, but not now, I couldn't afford to, I needed to keep it together if I was to ever escape.

I had never felt so hopeless, or helpless, the frustration gnawed at my insides, leaving me tense and unable to sit still. Fidgetting I could feel a headache coming on, pinching the bridge of my nose, I stared up at the ceiling, my face contorting in contempt and disgust, this house was a prison. It suffocated me and trapped me in hell, I had no where's to go. I found myself in front of the mirror again, staring at the bruises he had left on me. I was only in my boxers, I could clearly see my torso.

I took inventory: Black Eye, bruised cheek, swollen nose, split lip, bite marks on my shoulders and upper arm, bruises there as well from where Eric grabbed me and slammed me into walls or shook me, my stomach a deep black, my ribs broke. Strap marks from the belt. All because he was drunk and I was late working on a case.

_"You ungrateful little slut!"_

_Punch._

_"I'll teach you to come home smelling of another man!"_

_Punch, shove, slam, kick in the stomach._

_"I bet you let him fuck you, didn't you? Did you play catch Tony boy?" _

_Kick in the ribs, punch in the face, kick in the ribs. I hear two snaps between every grunt of pain and hiss of agony. He wrenches me off the floor, I feel my shoulder dislocate, I give a wrenching cry of pain. Backhand. _

_"Shut up you little bitch, no one likes girls in this house." _

_Shove me down on the floor, stomp on my head. That's all I can remember but I woke up with a nail through my hand._

Maybe a hit man. Yes a hit man. But where would I find one? It's not like you could take an AD out in the newspaper for one, sighing I sat on the rim of the tub contemplating my choices. I needed a marksmen, a sniper perhaps. I scowled thinking of Gibbs, he wouldn't do, even if I could get past the shame and humiliation of telling him, if I could trust him to tell him in the first place, who was to say he do it? And even if he did he'd likely be a suspect as well, it would be all too easy for the FBI or local LEO's to piece together that mystery. No, I couldn't put Gibbs in that position, no matter how much I wanted to hurt the man it wouldn't be right. I snorted, here I was talking about murder, right and wrong didn't carry any weight in this instance like it usually did.

I bit my lip, looking into the mirror, there was only one person who could pull this off for me. He could but that didn't mean he would. I had to try, he was my only hope, and as bad as that thought tasted in my mouth it was true. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He'd be the only one capable of murdering for me and not even being considered a suspect, seeing as how I hated him. No one would expect me to crawl to him for help with a personal problem I couldn't even tell my own mentor. I laughed sourly. I knew I'd never live this down in his eyes. But it was the price I had to pay, my life or my pride.

**The next day.**

I stared at the receptionist, bored, she was rather plain, nothing too exciting about her, the only thing that stood out about her was the boil that made it's home on the side of her face. Ten bucks said she was a virgin and would be for the rest of her miserable, ugly life. This meeting had me on edge, if I got in to see him that was, the ugly woman in front of me was stonewalling me, making up excuses to not get up off her lazy ass to see if he's in the building. I thought I was about to belt her across the face, but I was too afraid the boil would burst all over me. Disgusting.

I narrowed my eyes as she looked up and said in a southern accent she must find cute, and charming, "I'm sorry sir but he's not answering his phone."

"Well Ma'am I didn't ask if he was answering his phone I asked if he was in the building." I said snidely, giving her a dirty look.

"If I can't reach him on his phone then he's probably not here." She said coolly.

"Probably, but not absolutely sure." I said icily, my patience wearing thin. Couldn't she see this was hard enough? Didn't anyone see how stressed and tense I was? Didn't they understand how it was eating me up inside to even ask for help, but especially help from this man?

She sighed, "Sir, I can hardly help it if he doesn't answer his phone, perhaps if he wanted you to contact him he'd give you his cell number." I snorted, I did have his cell number, but I lost it, I knew Gibbs had it but how could I explain why I needed Kort's number on my day off?

I slammed my hands down on the counter in frustration. "Please Miss, I know I'm not being very courteous, I usually am, but things are...I just really really need to see him. I can't go home tonight if I don't see him. Please. Isn't there anything you can do?" I pleaded seeing my last chance at life disappearing before my eyes. If I didn't see Kort today I knew I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. I could see her looking at me appraisingly.

"I could see if another Agent is available to see you." She said seeming to calm down and warm up.

I look at her determined not to lose it. I was on the very verge of tears, feeling embarrassed at how I was falling apart I just said in a soft whisper, "It has to be Kort. It has to be him. I'm not saying this to be a pain, I'm not-I'm so sorry. It's just hard to explain, and its...it needs to be him." I said feeling tears blooming, I knew she could see them too even if I was looking down, I could read the pity in her eyes, she bit her lip.

"I...I'm not suppose to leave the post, but, you did say you were a Federal Agent right?" I nodded, showing her my ID again. "Okay I'll go look for Mister Kort; if I can't find him, I'll try to find where he is, and if that's not possible either, I will do my best to find out when he'll be back and if it's sometime today, I'll let you wait in a conference room. Watch my post." I thought I would hug her, boil and all.

"Thank you. You are saving my life." I whispered trying to get a grip before Kort saw me this way. I sat down in her chair as she ran off to find out about Kort, putting my head in my hands I dried my eyes and put my shields back up, telling myself it didn't matter. That in the end if Kort refused I could always kill him myself and run. They wouldn't find me. It's just that I didn't want to have to run for my entire life because he abused me.

...

He looked up from his research as he heard a knock on the door. He sighed in annoyance, he had specifically moved from his room to an empty interrogation room to get some peace and quiet so he could finish his work and not be bothered. His phone in his quarters kept ringing. He didn't bother to pick it up, he never picked up that phone, it was just a nuisance, if it was really important they'd call on his cell, and only a handful of people had his cell number. He didn't bother looking up from the notes he was taking, "What is it?"

"Mister Kort, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I'm afraid you have a visitor in the lobby." Martha said quietly. He glanced up, now _that_ was unsual. He gave her a curious look.

"A visitor?" He echoed in his soft accent.

"Yes, he was very distraught. When I couldn't get you on your normal phone he demanded I come find you. He doesn't look very stable. He's adamant about talking to you, he refuses to talk to anyone else." She said nervously as he began looking more interested.

"Did he give a name?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Silly me." She said, "NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

He froze, a look of surprise on his face. "Very well. Put him in a conference room, tell him I will be with him in a few minutes." All he knew was that this better be worth it.

...

Sitting in the conference room, my eyes cold and dead, I waited patiently for Kort to come through the door, the minute I had set foot in this room and was left alone, I set about cleaning off my make up, and unbuttoning my shirt so all I had to do was shrug it off when I was ready to show him, I kept my head bowed, my gaze on the table, my fingers tracing the grain of the wood. I couldn't believe I was sitting in the CIA waiting for Trent Kort so I could tell him about how I, a highly trained NCIS Agent, was being abused by my lover. It was bad enough he'd know I was gay but to show him how weak and pathetic I was? I could feel my face heat. What would he think? What was I thinking? I almost got up to leave but sat back down, this was my only chance. I nearly pouted over how unfair it was.

Who knew what Kort would do with this information. He could easily laugh in my face and tell everyone I knew. Or maybe he'd call Gibbs. Maybe he'd get me fired from my job. My breath caught in my throat, but still I knew I had no other choice, I had to trust this man. And so long as Eric was gone I didn't care what Trent did. Why should I? He means nothing to me. Nobody means anything to me anymore. That didn't stop the fear from gripping my heart though when I heard footsteps approaching the door, I shrunk back, slumping in my chair I didn't look up as he entered the room. I nearly laughed. I came to him for help and now all I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction.

"Long time no see DiNozzo." He drawled. I shrugged silently, biting my lip. I could see him raising his eyebrow. I breathed deeply, not knowing how to start the conversation, awkwardly I looked at the floor. "I hope this is worth my time."

"I hope so too." I answered shortly, lapsing into silence.

"Something bothering NCIS?" Kort prompted slightly.

"No. Not NCIS. I just used my ID to get to see you. Knew I wouldn't get to see you if I came as a civilian." I said lifelessly as he cocked his head at me, raising an eyebrow, he leaned slightly forward, taking in what I said.

"So, not NCIS business. Than why are you here DiNozzo, if NCIS doesn't need my help?" He asked in his usual cold, impatient manner, I almost smiled, some things never changed, for that I was thankful.

I raised my head, giving him a good look at my face, "Because _I_ need your help." I answered quietly, it still echoed in the room. His eyes never left my face, he stared at my bruises one by one, his expression never changing. I slowly sat up he watched me as I slid off my shirt. Revealing the black and blue marks all over my chest, abdomen and arms, the bite marks on my shoulders, the welts from the belt. I could tell he was trying to figure it out. He knew it couldn't be job-related, so it had to be personal. Was he mixed up with the wrong crowd? Owe someone he shouldn't? Was someone stalking him? I could see all those questions race through his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned nosily, not concerned just with a voice full of curiousity.

I bit my lip, could I get away with a lie? I suspected not, he'd figure it out eventually anyways. Taking a deep breath, I sat back down tenderly, holding my broken ribs, I breathed shallowly for a bit before staring down at my hands, "My boyfriend Eric." I flushed in humiliation, I wanted to melt, I shrunk into myself, huddling, waiting for the derisive mocking laugh, the snide remark, the hurtful comment. But was met with silence. I nervously glanced up, Kort was looking at me, understanding.

"What do you need me to do?" Kort asked simply. I was amazed the man had failed to show any emotion whatsoever this whole time.

I swallowed, the answer getting stuck in my throat, I knew once I spoke it I couldn't take it back, that I'd be murdering someone. No, I'd be murdering a monster that's kept me in fear. Thinking of every bruise and cut he's given me, I unwrap my hand and put it in front of me on the table, there was a hole right through my hand. "This is from the time he beat me into unconsciousness for working late. He was drunk, like usual. Thought I was cheating on him. He waited until I came around to take the hammer and literally nail me to the wall." I stared at the now healing wound, silence reigned once more, I heard him lean back in his chair, a smile was playing on his lips.

"I want you to kill him." I said seething, "I want you to kill him good Kort."

"I was hoping you'd say that DiNozzo." He said smirking, his eyes still cold and dead, a reflection of mine.

"What's a mattet Trent, haven't killed anyone in the last week?" I said smirking right back at him.

"Been benched, made some enemies overseas. I am curious though." He cocked his head once more at me. "It doesn't seem to make sense."

"Yes?" Knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

"You're being abused by your boyfriend, so you come to me. Not Gibbs." Kort asked "Doesn't make much sense. Does Gibbs even know what's going on between you and this boyfriend of yours?"

"I can't trust Gibbs anymore. I can't trust anyone at NCIS." I said answering both of his questions. He smirked at me.

He rose, walking to the door I awaited his answer, as he stepped out, he turned around, "You owe me one DiNozzo."

**A/N next chapter Trent's pov, his thoughts during this convo, and then of course Goodbye Eric...or Trent...or Tony. Guess you'll have to wait and see. OH AND REVIEW**


	2. The Stake Out

**Warning: Domestic abuse described, child abuse as well. **

I was surprised when I laid eyes on DiNozzo's boyfriend outside of a bar in Anacostia. He was nothing like I expected. I had been expecting a gorgeous god of a man, surely that was DiNozzo's type. But what I saw floored me. He was slightly overweight, with bright blue eyes, about five foot eleven, greying brown, shoulder length hair, large, beefy calloused hands, a huge neck, he seemed to waddle through the tables. The man was one of the ugliest I'd ever seen.

It was a little after one in the morning that he finally decided to stumble home drunk, I was surprised he made it the whole three blocks without falling once. DiNozzo wasn't home yet, no car in the driveway, this didn't escape the man's notice I could heard him cursing. I saw the lights flicker on moments later, sitting back I relaxed, waiting for the fireworks. I only had to wait two hours for him to drive slowly into the driveway. He entered the house, I peered through the glass. There seemed to be an argument brewing already. It only took a few moments for the man to fly off the armchair and slam DiNozzo into a wall, I saw DiNozzo's head bounce off it, Eric's face was red, it only got redder when DiNozzo kneed him in the crotch, I smirked. At least he was standing up for himself. That didn't last long though, there was no way a man like DiNozzo could stand up long to a beefy, strong, huge man like Eric. I watched as Eric struggled to his feet, DiNozzo darting for the door.

Eric wrapped an arm around his waist and threw him over the couch, DiNozzo crashed through the coffee table, laying there dazed and winded, his back taking a blow that immoblized him for a moment. Long enough for Eric to sit on him and punch him in the face. I watched him struggle, trying to push Eric off of him, I heard the muffled yells and pleas, blood flying from his face, coating Eric's hand. I swallowed, as Eric grabbed DiNozzo by the hair and yanked him up, dragging him to the door he threw him out into the cold rain and locked the doors. DiNozzo curled up on the porch, head in his hands. He seemed to be okay, so I drove back to my hotel room to spend the rest of the evening trying not to think about DiNozzo barely conscious in the cold rain bleeding. I didn't need a guilt trip. After all this wasn't even my problem.

The only real reason I was helping was because my Mother had had to suffer through the same shit from my father. Growing up I couldn't bare to see her in pain, but I could never help her, I could help DiNozzo. I didn't dislike DiNozzo, but he wasn't my friend either. He was just someone I knew, and occasionally worked with. And even though the man hated me I didn't want him to end up like my Mother. Dead at the hands of her husband. It seemed strange to think about it but the world would feel different without DiNozzo. At least my part of it. DiNozzo would be fine for tonight, soon enough that man would never lay another hand on him. After that, it was up to DiNozzo to not hook up with sociopaths.

I stepped into the warm hotel room, peeling off my wet clothing, I sat in my boxers on the balcony, cradling a glass of scotch in my hand. When DiNozzo came to me I was sure I had gotten under NCIS's skin once more, I hadn't expected him to turn to me with a personal problem, or with any problem at all. Then he looked up at me. I almost saw my Mother in his eyes. And even though I didn't let on, my insides froze. His eyes looked like mine. Dead and cold. The life been put out, temporarily. I would make sure it wasn't as permanent for him as it was for me. It was eery to see DiNozzo so cold, and shut down. The man was like an open book, hardly ever serious, mostly optimistic and immature. He was usually the one people gravitated towards, gathered around and became quick friends with. I missed his spark.

The man that sat across from yesterday was not DiNozzo, it was a broken shell. An empty, emotionless robot. I could feel his pain like it was palpable. I didn't empathize, I could but I wouldn't. It was his own fault he was in this mess to begin with, I wouldn't waste my time feeling sorry for him.

_Was it your Mother's fault too?_

I shut my eyes. It was different then.

_But was it? You hated her just as much as you hated him. You hated her for being so pathetic and weak. For letting him do that to her. You hated her because she couldn't leave him even for you. She loved him more than you. She loved him, she didn't want help, even though she cried every night._

I unclenched my eyes, and breathed in deep, shaking my head I took a swallow of my scotch, enjoying the burning warmth it left in my chest and throat. Now was not the time to be thinking of my mother, but then again there was never a right time to think about it. I had chosen to ignore and forget, it seemed to be working perfectly fine.

_Then why do you still feel guilty after all the long years? After all you couldn't save her, you said so yourself. She said so too, don't you remember? Or did you forget that too?_

No, I hadn't forgotten that. How could I? I breathed in deeply, memory lane stretching out in front of me. I didn't want to go down this road, the future was ahead, the future was now. The past was then, unchangeable.

_The sound of a slap and a sharp cry of pain carried through the wall to my ears, as I lay in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. I flinched everytime I heard him hit her. The silence was unbearable. It was like he knew how much it hurt both of us to hear the slaps. He never did yell at her, not once the beating started. I was sure he did this for my benefit, a warning about what would happen to me if I stepped out of line. I turned away from the sounds, but it did nothing to block them out. I felt nauseas as I heard her cry, softly asking him to stop. I covered my ears as I heard him softly laugh, and the sound of his fist colliding with her face. _

_"Please stop." I whispered to myself. I had hid in my room when the fight started, I had witnessed enough of my parent's arguments and my Mom's beatings to last me a life time. As much as I longed to protect her, I couldn't. I tried but no matter what I did she ended up staring at him with lovestruck eyes at the end of the day. It was only after the sound of breaking glass and the front door slamming that I quietly stepped out of my room. I entered my Mom's room, I found her on the floor in the shards that remained of her glass table, blood covering her, already seeing new bruises forming over the older ones. She was crying, and shaking. "Oh Trent...go away baby, you don't want to see Mommy right now she isn't beautiful." She said to me softly sobbing._

_I wrapped my eight year old arms around her, I felt her sit up carefully, pulling me into her arms, "Don't worry Momma. I'll protect you. He won't you hurt anymore." She laughed and kissed my head. _

_"Baby, I want you to listen, Mommy loves you very much, but you can't protect me. You can't save me." She said quietly. _

_"But Mom-" I started off before she interrupted me, "No buts Trent, do you want your father to beat you?" I shook my head. "Then stay out of this. I let him beat me because that keeps him from harming you." _

I laughed icily. She was such a fool. If she wasn't she'd have known that he had already hurt me. But I was still the lucky one, she got the physical abuse, all I had to endure was neglect, and verbal abuse and fear, it only took one terrible afternoon to be terrified of the man. I took another sip of scotch, my Father's voice from long ago echoing in my head.

_"You're wasting your time Trent." my Dad said calmly as we rode in the truck from a weekend of camping. "You're not going to get anywhere's in life. Poverty is a circle. You'll end up White Trash just like your Mother. And just like a little fag you'll end up leeching off someone else. Pathetic."_

_I looked out the window, not daring to meet his eyes. "Are you listening to me boy?" I heard him say threateningly, I nodded, looking him in the eye nervously, he smiled approvingly at the glint of fear in my blue orbs._

_"The least you could do is help this family out a bit. Money doesn't grow on trees you idiot. You've cost this family a ton of money. I have to admit you have been the biggest inconvenience in my life. If you hadn't been born, well your Mother and I'd be very happy right now. Instead, because of the financial burden you've put on your our shoulders our marriage is in trouble, you have no idea what it's like to sit up at night wondering where the next meal is coming from, no idea what it's like to wonder if you'll have to choose between water and heat in the winter. We are walking on a thin rope because you had to be born, and now I'm so stressed that I'm beginning to lose my temper with your Mother." _

_I gripped the handle of the door so tightly my knuckles turned white, I didn't want to listen anymore. It couldn't be true, but why would my Dad lie to me? He was, after all , my Dad. "You think I like hitting your mother? You think I like feeling the guilt and shame afterwards, the pain in my fists and feet? Look what you've driven to me boy. Are you proud at what you're making me do you little faggot?" He glared at me as I shrunk down, tears stinging my eyes._

_"I'm sorry Daddy." I had said in my six year old voice, "Please don't hit mommy anymore. I'm the problem, maybe you should hit me instead, maybe you could beat it out of me like you try to beat it outta her." My eyes pooled with tears as he pulled the truck into the driveway._

_"Tell you what Junior, I'll try to fix you, because I like you, you are after all my son. As unhappy as I am to admit that such a worthless piece of shit like you is related to me. But we can fix that. We can make it so that I'm proud of you and in love with your Mother once more." He said smoothly I looked up at him hopefully, trust and love in my eyes._

_"Okay Daddy. Is it going to hurt?" I asked innocently._

_"Yes, quite a bit, it has to, or it's not working." He said smiling as he led me to his work bench. "Place your hand right in the middle of the table for me..son." I quickly complied with enthusiasm, as he grabbed something from his tool box. Maybe, just maybe my dad could fix me, maybe he could love me once I wasn't broken anymore, and he said he'd stop hitting Mom too. Whatever pain I was about to experience would be worth it. I sucked my breathe in. I was completely unprepared for the hammer that came down on my hand in a strong blow. I screamed, tears bursting forth, he grabbed my hand looking out the garage door. he squeezed my shattered hand hard, I cried out again in agony._

_"Shut up boy. You want to be fixed you have to do it silently." He hissed at me, releasing my hand I cried as quietly as I could, he took my clothes off, closing the garage door. He turned back to me taking pliers in his hand he pinched one of my little nipples and twisted hard, I tried to remain silent but it hurt so bad, I felt him clamp it harder and I screamed._

_"Oh please Daddy!" I sobbed. He just said quietly, "You're making me proud son, keep being strong and we'll see how you come out." _

_He turned his attention to my other nipple, before laying me face first on the table, I felt him position my balls and little penis in the vice, slowly closing it shut. I screamed as he kept twisting it even after it wouldn't budge anymore. I clawed at the table, sobbing, my vision going blurry as he kept the weight on my private parts, he let the handle of the vice go, some of the pressure fading but not enough to not hurt, I cried into my arm, pleading with him to stop. _

_"One more step son." He whispered to me, touching the back of my head softly. I felt something cool against my ass. That's when he shoved the screwdriver, fast and dry, up my ass, I jerked up as far as I could with my balls and penis in the vice, I screamed as he twisted it and pushed it in further. I passed out. I woke up fully clothed on the couch, he smirked as he saw me wake, dragging me by my hair to the sink, turning on the garbage disposal he put my hand and fingers so close to the blades I could feel the air whizzing. "You tell anyone what happened this afternoon boy your hand and arm will go in there. And trust me, Mommy's hand can fit in there too darling." He winked at me, my heart racing wildly, I nodded fast._

My hands shook. I had nearly forgotten that day. I had never told anyone, but my Mother soon found out exactly what happened. It was only a matter of time, after all how many days can a boy go without a bath? She saw my private parts black and blue, my nipples scratched and bruised and my ass as well. She bathed me in silence, when I was dressed she quietly gathered me up in her arms and hugged me tightly, I felt tears spilling out of her.

I never found out what my Mother did to my Father, I had never seen her so pissed, she shook so hard in rage I thought she was having a seizure. Whatever she did, my Father had come into my room the next day and apologized, Never did he touch me again. I placed a hand over my face, running it down I finished the scotch completely, throwing the empty bottle away. I got up swaying, looking back at the past wasn't going to help me now. Nor would it bring my Mother back. I had blocked all these things out a long time ago. I was forty now for gods sake, nothing that ancient mattered anymore. I am stronger than all that now. I smirked remembering how sweet it felt to kill my father, torturing him the same way he did me.

I could still feel the guilt gnawing at me. This is why I never went on memory lane. I grabbed a second bottle of scotch. I knew if I drank enough I'd go numb. Drinking had always been a bad habit of my Fathers but I couldn't resist. "Forgive me Mother. I'm so sorry." I mumbled to myself, bowing my head. She had loved me, of that I was sure. I smiled-so far she was the only one. The only comfort from the storm that thrived in our home.

But that was all over now, and I had a responsibility to stop this from happening to DiNozzo, as annoying as he is. I could feel the guilt. I felt like my Mother was in the room, looking at me in shame, knowing I had left the NCIS Agent in the rain. I shut the lights off, finishing my last bottle of scotch before hitting the hay.

I returned to Eric's house the following afternoon, it was DiNozzo's day off once more, he was sitting on the porch relaxing with a movie playing on his laptop, he laughed. It was somewhat good to see his face light up once more. Not that I cared. DiNozzo was nothing to me. Eric seemed even more pissed than usual, he cursed as he stepped in dog shit, I smirked, served him right. What I didn't expect was for him to grab DiNozzo by the hair and throw him on the floor, shoving his shoe in his face, DiNozzo's eyes full of disgust, hatred and fear, I could see his face burning red. He knew I was staking out the situation. Eric forced him to lick and eat the dog shit off his shoes.

I watched Eric, unable to look at DiNozzo, the man seemed happier. My gut burned. I nearly went for the kill right there, instead I remained emotionless and waited for the opportune time. Hours passed uneventfully, until that night, they were still outside watching the movie, DiNozzo had gotten up to get something, when Eric followed him, he turned DiNozzo around, if it wasn't for the porch light I wouldn't have been able to see what was going on. Eric started kissing DiNozzo, who pushed him away, Eric ran his hands down Tony's body, I could see him shiver from here, he just turned away and kept walking, Eric followed. Grabbing him he spinned Tony around, holding him tightly around the waist Eric kissed his neck, DiNozzo kneed him in the crotch, he buckled but didn't go down. Instead he grabbed Tony and slammed him into the wall, grabbing his wrists he pinned them above Tony's head, as he leaned his body against the Agent's. My eyes narrowed. He hadn't mentioned this to me.

I watched in silence, unable to look away as DiNozzo silently struggled and Eric groped him, clutching his ass cheek in his hand tightly, I could see Eric's tented pants leaning against DiNozzo's crotch, I saw Tony shrink away, I froze as Eric unzipped Tony's pants, his fingers disappearing inside, I watched a single tear make its way down DiNozzo's face. I looked around, where were his nieghbors? Didn't anyone report him for abuse? I growled unable to sit back and watch this asshole abuse his lover, I stepped out of the dark, pretending I was a stranger asking for directions I approached them

"Sir , I'm from out of town, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest hotel-" I stopped pretending to just notice the position they were in. DiNozzo was staring at me, fire in his eyes as if daring me to say anything, "Am I interrupting? I mean is there any trouble here?" I watched in satisfaction as Eric drew back, Tony slumped against the walls rubbing his wrist and rezippering his pants. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, pretending to listen to Eric give me directions. Nodding my thanks, I drive around the block, shutting my lights off as I approach DiNozzo's street. stopping outside the house once more, I look at him. He was sleeping outside. I waited until the lights turned off before going to DiNozzo, my face expressionless like always.

He didn't look at me as I stood over him. "You didn't say it went this far."

"It was none of your business." He spoke coldly.

"Indeed." I said quietly. "it'll all be over. Tomorrow. Do you need a bed?"

He looked up at me, the bruises standing out even more in the gloomy porch light, he shrugged looking up at me.

I sneered, "Speak up DiNozzo. Don't act like a beaten dog. You have a voice, use it. Advocate for yourself, because no one else will." He glared at me.

"I don't need your pity Kort." He spat.

"Good because you don't have it. You got yourself into this mess, as far as I am concerned you can get yourself out of it." I said coldly.

"So you think this is my fault?" He yelled defensively, jumping up, angry. This was good, this was the old DiNozzo, angry and up in my face.

"Yes. I do. It's not your fault that he hits you, but it's your fault you endure it. There's plenty of assholes who deserve to be beaten, you're not one of them. Perhaps you should step aside so one of those assholes can get what they have coming." I said, letting that sink in. "I'll be at the hotel I mentioned earlier. Penthouse. There's an extra room. Just knock." With that I got back in my car and returned to my hotel room.

**Author's Note-I need your opinion, should I make this into a Trent/Tony slash or just keep it friends?**


	3. Fixing the problem

**Author's Note-I decided against Tony/Trent slash. I know alot of you guys wanted it, well it'll be sort of slash. It won't be a relationship but more like friends with benefits. They start using each other just for sex but they still don't like each other. If you want a relationship based Trent/Tony, I have one up, that is still a work in progress called "Leave Out All The Rest." **

**WARNING. Graphic torture and rape. I must warn you, Trent IS evil in this fic. Don't forget that. **

I felt humiliated. Never had Eric been so cruel, but today he seemed to have a special knack for being an asshole. I bit my lip, trying to get out of my restraints but no matter what I did I couldn't move. I sighed. I had ended up in this contraption only mere minutes after Trent left. I had sat a while thinking about what he said and why he said it. It had hit home. I laughed humorlessly, he was right, but why he felt the need to share that with me I didn't know. After all he could have just driven off like all the previous nights, but he hadn't. I had sat in the lawn chair with a beer for a bit before the front door slammed open, Eric storming out with a chain and a studded collar with an shock box on it. I raised my eyebrow. I watched him tie the chain around the tree, not really caring anymore.

I got up, going into the house, biting my lip as I nervously packed my overnight bag. It couldn't hurt to have one night away from Eric, and Kort couldn't do anything worse than Eric's already done, the man didn't seem inclined to either. I sighed once more, his eyes kept haunting me. They looked tortured, as if he had seen too much in his life. Too much has happened to him, too much pain and now he was resigned to his fate. It was a very sick, wicked, lifeless, cold look. One that you couldn't be saved from. I shivered as I remember how that gaze had pierced me. What demons were you carrying Kort? Well it didn't matter to me, after all once Eric was out of the picture that would be the end of our temporary ally-ship. We weren't friends. We hardly were friendly acquaintances. Frankly we just used each other when we weren't busy loathing the other and wishing them death.

Closing my bag I turned to leave to find Eric glaring at me in the doorway. "Think you're going to your whore, you faggot? Yeah I saw that man come back, I should have known you were fucking him. You can't keep your hands off anything with a dick and a heartbeat can you? Disgusting pig." He sneered, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm going to his hotel room. Spending the night. No we are not together. No move Eric. I'm tired of you pushing me around. I'm done." I spoke lifelessly, so tired that I couldn't even think of anything better to say than the truth. It was the wrong thing to say, before I knew it I was on the floor clutching my stomach, yelling as he dragged me by my hair out to the front lawn, I could see the chain attached to the tree and the collar around the chain, he punched me as I began to struggle, screaming for help as he punched me again and tightened the collar on my neck, I pulled on it only to get shocked, I jerked in my bindings. Every time I spoke or moved a muscle, even to lift my arms it electrocuted me, making my body spasm and feeling like white hot wires were being threaded through my veins as knives pierced every inch of my body.

Tears stung my eyes. I had passed out twice by now. I stayed on the ground, still as a statue, barely breathing in case that set the collar off as well. Eric had stayed out watching me for a bit, laughing in amusement, before muttering, "Stupid dog." And walking inside. I burned with rage and humiliation. I could feel tears leak out of me. I had been laying out in the cold darkness for three hours, the rain soaking me through, making me shiver, every once in a while my collar would misfunction and I'd get a shock that would leave my body trembling. I took out my cell, torn between calling Kort for help or suffering through this, not wanting him to think any less of me than he already does. But what did I care what he thought of me anyways? He was a no one. Just a tool. A means to an end.

I felt a shock go through me, I screamed as this one lasted longer and was stronger than the others, there was no way I could go through this all night without permanent damage, I felt my leg begin to twitch involuntarily. Sucking up my pride once more, hating Eric for reducing me to this, feeling the anger pulsing through me and the hopelessness digging into my heart, I dialed his number.

"Kort." He answered shortly, I could tell he had been sleeping, I snorted in amusement, he trusted me enough to come in the middle of the night while he was sleeping and not kill him. Then again he'd probably wake up and shoot me if I tried.

"I need your help...again." I said slightly amused, groaning as the collar shocked me once more.

"DiNozzo pick yourself off the floor and beat the shit out of him. You can do it." I heard him respond.

"No I can't. Not physically possible." I said calmly before screaming as the knives burned through me again. "Oh god Trent, you need to get over here and get me out of this fucking thing. It's going to kill me!" I whispered weakly, my vision fading.

"DiNozzo? I'm on my way." He said, I let the phone fall not bothering to close it. My arms felt like jello, everything was blurry and spinning, I could see two of everything, my leg still twitching, shaking hard I got gritted my teeth as I was shocked once more. My face was pale, I could feel blood trickling down my neck, and nose. It felt like ages, but couldn't only have been ten minutes later when the car pulled up to Eric's house. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kort." I whispered hoarsely from screaming, it was pitch black he'd never find me otherwise. I shrieked as the collar shocked me once more. He turned on his flashlight and found me, he stopped right in front of me, I looked up at him dazedly, I tried reading him but he was still expressionless, only his eyes seemed to be squinted, the lines between his eyes more pronounced than usual. He leaned down, gently unbuckling the collar from behind, screaming once it was off me, the collar shocking me hard. I grabbed his wrist, squeezing it hard. He didn't say a word to me, he did help me up though. I had no idea how strong he was until just then, he lifted me clear off my feet before setting me down gently, I collapsed my legs not holding me. He rolled his eyes as he threw me over his shoulders and took me back to his penthouse.

He threw me unceremoniously on the bed. I tried not to look as he changed but I couldn't help it. He was a very sexy man, and of course that accent did wonders to make him irresistable. My eyes were glued to his exquisite body. He had a perfect six pack, not to hard and over done but not too flabby, just right. He had the perfect slightly narrow shoulders with a thin strong waist, a chest that stood out, that seemed firm and muscular and his thighs were just layers of muscles. His arms well sculpted, I could only imagine how he felt. And oh god he was huge. My eyes followed him as he bent down, his ass cheeks parting, oh god a beautiful ass. I leaned my head back groaning. I heard him smirk. Yes heard him. He was tormenting me, the bastard. I heard him pulling on a tight pair of leather pants and a tank top. A knock came at the door, in walked another man.

I appraised him, he was good-looking, maybe mid-thirties, black hair, brown eyes, tall, thin, muscular. Very sexy. I raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?" I sneered at him.

"Hardly." Kort drawled. "Actually DiNozzo, he's your alibi for tonight. Isn't that right Anton?" I watched as Kort slipped a few hundreds in the man's g-string, blinking when I saw him squeeze the man's cock. I wondered what it would feel like if it had been my cock he had squeezed. Shaking my head. He maybe a rat but goddamn was he sexy. And Anton too.

"I see. So you're finally going to do your job then? About time." I snapped as he just smirked and left. I looked at Anton, "Well Anton, ever play twister?"

...

Tonight was the night. I hadn't planned to kill him until tomorrow but driving up to the house and seeing DiNozzo tied to a tree with a shock collar on his neck was the last straw. Not even my father had been that depraved. This man had to be stopped before he really did kill DiNozzo, if the agent hadn't called me there was no doubt in my mind that he'd be dead by the time I found him in the morning. Not that I cared-but I wouldn't be able to collect my debt. Parking in neighbors driveway, I quietly got out, and picked the lock. Entering the house I drew my weapon.

I found the fat pig sleeping in the master bedroom. I knocked him out with the butt of my pistol, dragging him to the head of the stairs I kick him down them and into the middle of the kitchen where I lifted him and tied him to a chair. I smiled, finally falling into place. This was my forte, the stake outs always got me on the edge and got me worked up and restless, but then when I finally got to come face to face with my adversary the union was that much sweeter. I was in my environment and it had never felt better. I took out some of the instruments I could find in the kitchen. I smiled fingering the corkscrew lovingly, my eyes cold as ice chips, my posture relaxed and confident. Placing it in front of me on the table I searched three the cupboards for more. I grabbed the different knives, a spoon and fork as well. I put on some water, waiting for it to bubble, I laid the cleaning products out on the table, the fume of the chemicals already making me hungry.

My smile widened as I took out a cleaver and a meat tenderizer. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him come around, I looked into the sink. I smirked. Perfect, he had a garbage disposal. I heard him struggling with his bonds, I rolled my eyes, there was no way he'd break out of them. It was physically impossible, not that that stopped any of them from trying. It was insulting though-like I was incompetent at my profession. I ignored him for the time being, his curses were petty, I had heard worse, in many languages. Taking out a eye droper I placed it aside.

"Excuse me for one second." I said to the man awaiting my attentions, I heard him grumble as I walked to the garage, finding a cordless drill and a screwdriver. This was all I would be needing. But I grabbed some battery acid on the way out, just in case. I leaned against the counter, before cutting the clothes off the man, I looked at him repulsed. DiNozzo could do much better. I smirked. "Oh look at that. What a cute little french fry you have." I drawled as I caressed the man's soft dick, he glared at me as I stroked it.

"Get your hands off of me." He said gritting his teeth.

I smirked, "I can't. I suffer with the same problem you have. I can't keep my hands to myself."

His eyes narrowed, "You're that whore my boyfriend went off to see. And I'm not the one groping a complete stranger, you sick piece of shit."

"At least not tonight anyways." I muttered darkly as his cock hardened under my minstrations, I smiled in satisfaction, he groaned, hatred in his eyes.

"This is sexual assualt, I will be pressing charges." He said fiercely.

I chuckled deeply, my eyes darkening, as a thrill went down my spine, my own cock twitching to life as the man struggled to get away from my grasp. I always loved it when they fought, it made it that much more erotic. I squeezed his balls, he whimpered, trying to draw back, but there was no escape. I could feel his hatred burning a hole into me, but it felt good. So very good. He sneered at me, I paced along the table wondering what I should use first. I didn't want it to be too gory just yet, I wanted to play with him, and they were never much fun after I had totally destroyed what little beauty they had. But I couldn't just enjoy them right off the bat. I had to show them that I knew what I was doing, that I could and would hurt them. I pulled a knife off the table.

I saw his eyes widen as he cursed. Usually they were begging, but this guy was a dominant he wasn't going to become submissive just because I threatened him. No. He wouldn't beg until the end. I placed the knife on his fingers slowly drawing it across each finger, I watched him grunt and whimper, he refused to cry out. Good. Very good. I always enjoyed a challenge. Placing the knife on his wrists I began to make semi-deep cuts up his arms, his resistance gave with each cut I made, his face had turned a nasty shade of red by the time I got to his shoulders on both arms. I watched the blood down his arm, dripping off his hand and onto the floor, smiling I licked from his hand all the way up to the shoulders. Swallowing his blood, I licked my lips, he looked disgusted, but I wasn't fazed, oh no, the sight of his blood made my cock harden more. It knew it's time was coming soon, I looked down.

"Oh dear dear me. Look at that." I flicked his soft cock. "Unfortunately I have no viagra, but...this will do just as well." I took out a cock cage and a cock pen, a thin metal straw that you shoved down there urethra. He paled, I smirked as I started playing with his dick again, he struggled, cursing me to hell, that all stopped the moment I shoved the pen into his penis. The house filled with screams, quickly putting the cock cage on which would make sure the erection remained. "There, problem solved. Aren't you happy? You can keep it up now." I smiled taking a dull knife in my hand.

"What do you want?" He gasped out, glaring as he wiggled trying to get comfortable with the cock cage on. He'd fail, they always did.

"To enjoy this. Which I am doing by the way." I answered in a menacingly soft tone.

"I have money. You can have DiNozzo." He offered. I laughed.

"I already have him. Don't worry I'll be enjoying him later no doubt." I said calmly, a genuine smile on my face at the thought, I grabbed his fatty man boob, placing the dull knife on the side of his nipple I slowly began sawing off his nipple, blood spurting out as the nipples rolled into my hand. One right after the other. I made him watch as I slipped them into my mouth, chewing on them I spit them, forcing his jaw open I spit the remains of his nipples into his mouth, closing his mouth, I smirk, placing a knife over his balls.

"Swallow or you lose on of your men, darlin'." I drawled out, watching intensely as he swallowed them, I moaned, my cock already leaking pre-cum. He did as he was told, his face flushing in humiliation. "You just remember that feeling, honeybuns."

"Why are you doing this?" He said quietly as I placed the knife away, I had my point for my following purpose.

"Because you did this to DiNozzo." I whispered in his ear as I lifted his bottom off the chair, hooking my legs into the space the arm rests made, I spread his legs, hooking them around my waist. His eyes widened, I smiled, the sweet smell of fear and panic in his eyes as he realized what I was going to do to him made me feel woozy with desire. Pushing forward, he yelled, "No! Let me go! Don't! Don't, please Stop! Please I won't hurt him anymore, please no!" I ignored him, shoving my cock so deep in him I thought I'd never get it back, I moaned erotically as he screamed in pain.

It was like the fourth of july in front of my eyes, never had I fucked someone who was this tight. The man was undoubtedly a virgin, probably had topped his whole life. My sweet jesus this was so perfect. I gripped his waist tight in my hands, "You bastard!" He shouted, I smirked. Pulling out a bit, I shuddered at the friction and resistance I found, Oh god yes. No one had ever gripped my cock this hard in their ass before, no one had ever caressed it this much. I felt his walls close in on me as I pushed back in all the way, sheathing myself to the hilt in him. The chair creaked in the quiet kitchen as he whimpered, blubbering about how this was rape. Still pleading for me to stop.

There was no way I was stopping. Not when it was so sweet. I pushed in again gently, thrusting slow and gentle. After years of this I had learned it hurts a whole lot worse when it's drawn out and done ever so lovingly. My lips curled as I saw tears falling from his eyes, his body beginning to tremble, if only he knew how much this turned me on. I rocked my hips gently, keeping up the rhythm, moaning loudly in pleasure, unable to contain myself. Usually I could do it in complete silence. But this...oh god this was something I had never felt before, and I wanted the whole world to know. I looked down, mouth hanging open as I watched my cock, slick with pre-cum, slip nearly all the way out of him, only the head of my cock remaining inside, before I rock my hips back into him, my cock disappearing into him once more. This made me breathe heavily.

"Oh Eric, god, if I knew you were so good I would have done this sooner." I licked my lips. Wondering if his lips were a virgin to the pleasures of giving blow jobs, I would find out soon enough. I could feel myself about to cum, I breathed down his neck, speeding up my rhythm, the chair creaking in time with my thrusts, the guy sobbing and screaming, "Rape. Somebody help me! Oh god please!" I couldn't hold back any longer, I gripped his wrists hard, my finger nails digging into his flesh, I began to pound into him. I heard the chair creaking dangerously as if it would collapse under the stress of my fucking. I pounded into him mercilessly, screaming my pleasure as I felt him tear, as he screamed his agony, soon enough I came deep inside of him, only pulling out when I was soft and empty. I slowly pulled out, watching him sit upright, I smirked.

Caressing his cheek I patted it. "You were the best fuck I've ever had." I whispered softly. He looked me in the eyes, spitting in my face. I let his spit run down my face.

"I'm going to kill you." He seethed.

"No, " I whispered erotically, as I leaned in, "I'm going to kill you." drawing back I watched his eyes widen, "But never fear, I will have my fun with you first. So you have a bit longer to survive."

I picked up the dull knife I had before, grabbing his balls, I watched his eyes widen, shaking my head as he began to struggle fiercely. "You know that will do you know good. Why don't you suck it up and face it like a man?" I echoed my father, as I slowly cut of his balls, one after another, tears ran down his face as he screamed, passing out from the pain. I sighed. They always did that to ruin my fun. I grabbed a pot of cold water and splashed it on him. he woke instantly like I knew he would. He was sobbing, screaming in agony.

"Yes, hurts doesn't it? Guess you should have kept your hands to yourself then." I answered smoothly, ripping open his chest, legs, and face with different knives, savoring every scream and tear that escaped him, my cock was already getting hard once more. "You can't keep doing this to me Eric. I can't spend the rest of my life fucking you." I laughed, "Let's see, how shall I punish you for being so naughty?"

I paced over to the table, smiling at all my choices, finally grabbing the bleach, knowing when this hit his open wounds he'd be begging for death. He closed his eyes tightly as I dumped the bottle over his head. Sure enough he was screaming and trying to claw at himself. I watched as his skin began blistering and he shrieked. I licked my lips fingering the battery acid, there wasn't much but just enough for my purpose. Handling it carefully, I uncapped it and slowly poured it over his cock, he screamed in pain, I watched as his skin began to disappear, fascination taking over me I watched as the acid ate his cock alive. I rolled my eyes, he had passed out once more. I would fix that. Taking a syringe out of my pocket, I gave him a dose of steroids. He'd never sleep with those in him.

He glared at me, whimpering, I cherished every cry that left his mouth, thriving on them. I longed to kissed that mouth, to have it wrap around my cock. And what better time than the present. I took a knife and holding it to his eyes I stand in front of him, my cock resting on his lips. "Open up. And if you bite I will cut your eyes out of your head." I smirked as he glared daggers at me before allowing me entrance, I slid my hard, hot cock into his mouth, moaning as his lips closed around my shaft. I shuddered, my legs becoming jello, I managed to keep silent as I thrusted back and forth in his mouth, commanding him to suck. Oh and did he suck so tightly. "Caress me, lick me Eric. Do it." I demanded, as tears fell onto my balls, pain in his eyes, I didn't care. I wanted this. And I got what I wanted.

He was better at this than I thought possible, gasping and grunting, as he worked me over, I drew it out, I knew how to hold back. His eyes begged me to make it stop, to have mercy. But I knew not what mercy was, no one had ever taught me and as I exploded in his mouth, I slammed his jaws shut after pulling my cock out and smiled. "Swallow my dear." He did as I commanded. They always did. "Did I taste good? I ate pineapples just for you." I could feel my ass tighten, I knew I had to get something inside of me before I totally became incompetent, I pushed my needs for later. I would ask DiNozzo to help me. He was the only beautiful man available at this hour who didn't have an STD. And after all, he did owe me.

I'd never admit that he's the only man that deserves me, the only man worthy enough to be in me. Before I had shoved dildos up my ass, never before had I thought of letting someone abuse me like that again. But DiNozzo was not like my usual play mates. He was...He was good. I smiled, glad I took this assignment. For once I had something and someone waiting for me at home after a hard nights work. Pulling up my pants I let the knife down, taking out the spoon, I lifted his eye lid up and dug into his brown orbs with them, he screamed and tried jerking back but I pinned him down hard, his eyes popping out, I took the meat tenderizer, and leading him to the table I gently place his eye ball and the nerves connecting them to his skull on the table and brought the meat tenderizer down on them, his eyes popping, the fluid exploding out of it like a water balloon, I salivated as I snipped the nerves with a rusty dull pair of scissors. He was screaming, his body shaking.

I kissed him, tasting my own cum on his lips I smiled and took my fingers and jabbed them into his remaining eye, tearing that one out too but letting it dangle on his cheek. Taking the drill I turn it on and force open his mouth, beginning to drill out his teeth one by one, I cringed as he bit me, almost taking off my pinky finger once, I sucked the blood and tissue off every tooth, cleansing it before pocketing it, to put in the jar with all the other teeth I've collected from my various victims over the years. The corkscrew was the tool I had been dying to use but it would have to wait. Taking ammonia I forced him to drink it, soon enough he was vomiting and weezing, foaming at the mouth. I dragged his chair to the kitchen sink. Wanting to get home to DiNozzo, I grabbed his hand untying it long enough to shove it in the garbage disposal and turning the sink-blender on. Blood, bone, muscle and tissue flew past my head, splattering on my face as I shut the thing off I watched as only mangled bone came out and hanging flesh and skin.

He was passed out once more. I had to wake him up for the final two acts of the night. I poured a gallon of gas over him and throughout the house, I took the corkscrew, he moaned, as I put it on his throat, in a place that wouldn't kill, I started screwing it in, he screamed hoarsely his throat bleeding from being so raw. I ripped it out once it was all the way in taking some flesh with it. I walked out. "Bye Eric." I called softly as I lit a match on the front porch and watched the house burst into flames.

Driving back to the hotel in my bloody clothing I whistled.

**Author's Note-stay tuned for next chapter. DiNozzo/Trent friendship and maybe some action. The moment you've all been waiting for.**


	4. Just what I need

When he arrived covered in blood I smiled not knowing what to say, Anton just stared as Kort's eyes fell on him. The man got up and rushed out without his tip, I fixed my suit, taking off my belt and throwing it across the room. "You've done it." I said simply.

"No one's ever been deader." He replied loftily.

I almost wished I had gone with him, the blood on him told a story I would have enjoyed experiencing. Everybody else may think I'm twisted, but Trent understood. I wouldn't trade the freedom I had now for anything, not even my job. I longed to run my fingers through Eric's blood that coated him. I wondered if it was cold like a snake's or if it burned with the rage he use to take out on me. I ran a finger across Trent's cheek. This man and I were truly one now. He didn't pull back from my touch, he just looked repulsed, I pressed a finger to his lips, he licked the blood off of it.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" I heard him whisper, I found no trace of anger or of any emotion at all. In fact he wasn't even curious, it seemed to just fill the silence.

"Celebrating, like only I know how to." I replied, "I hope my thanks is good enough until you need me." I felt him smirk under my fingers.

"It will just have to be won't it." He replied. I shivered, his voice did many things to me. I wanted it to wrap around me, to feel that mouth on me, everywhere's. I looked into his eyes, I could see the desire burning in their depths, I swallowed. I always got what I wanted, and right now that was him. I needed someone as strong and reliable as him. As dependable and cunning as he was. Someone better than me. Someone to make me feel alive, to remind me life does indeed go on. My whole body burned as we just stood there staring at one another, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but that just turned me on more. He was in control always, but that would change tonight.

I couldn't explain why I wanted to fuck him so bad. It was a ritual after I had closed an especially hard case at work. Go to the bar, get drunk, find a woman or man I liked and brought him home, letting him remind me I was still alive, that the world was still spinning, that everything was fine and would be normal soon enough. If I could just follow this ritual every night I could make everything fine once more. Life would be the same as it always was the next morning. I could make everything okay. If only I could feel alive again. If I could connect to a human I knew I was still a person and not some monster or a repulsing pile of shit.

I needed something to hang onto, if only for one night.

Kort could be that for me tonight. He was beautiful and strong. He was everything I needed with no strings attached. I could already feel my cock stirring as I thought about what sex would feel like with Trent. All those long days and nights with Eric, they had sucked the life out of me. He had took my soul and made it his, I don't know how I expected Trent to heal that, it's not like he could retrieve all that Eric had taken from me, but he had to offer something new, something clean. A new me. A new beginning. Hope. How I could find what I needed in this cold unfeeling man in front of me was something I didn't want to think about. Had I become like him? I knew I had.

_But he does feel doesn't he, Tony?_

I wouldn't know.

_Oh, no? You're telling me you never saw the pained glances he threw your way when you least expected it? That you never felt the anger pulsing through his body, never heard the bitter resentment screaming in his heart? All those times over the years you never once saw the resignation in his death he carried around with him._

I didn't care. What was he to me anyways? I didn't care for him, just like he didn't care for me. It would be too dangerous to, neither of us had the capacity to care anymore. To force ourselves to would be foolish and self-destructive. We had suffered through enough.

_I thought you said he didn't feel. Has he suffered then?_

There was no doubt in my mind that this hard, ungiving man had hurt so deep that it couldn't heal. A weeping wound. I stroked my fingers over his cheek, I could feel us both breathing heavily even though we hadn't moved. "Who hurt you Trent?" I heard myself whispering against my will, as if I was a puppet being controlled. It was none of my business, and frankly it didn't matter to me. It wasn't something I could change anyways.

_But you do want to change it. Don't you Anthony?_

Well, one less person hurting in the world would be good. And this man, well he needed to take his own advice. He didn't deserve it. He tensed under my fingers, I could feel him backing away from me. Trying to escape the question and memories. The pain was so real as it washed over his face that I drew back, afraid I would feel it too. He glared at me, I never knew a glare could stop my heart, but it did. I almost didn't see the slap coming, I did just as it hit my face, my head jerked, my body turning to take the blow. My cheek burned, placing a hand over it I looked up at him, betrayal in my eyes even though I knew I had it coming. I had hurt him first, making him relive whatever agony he use to be put through.

I flinched back as he caressed my cheek, I looked into his eyes. They told a story that chilled me to my bones. I could feel in his gentle touch he hadn't mean to lash out, I leaned into the touch as I waited for an answer.

_Are you sure you are ready to hear his answer? Are you prepared? Your blood is already running cold. Especially for someone you claim not to care about._

I had been forced to trust Kort these last few days, but what did that mean really? Certainly not that I had feelings for him. No, not feelings. I had just discovered the man that laid beneath the mask, the rock cold exterior. I wondered if he was always so very open with his pain, or if I was just seeing through him like he could see through me. I breathed in deeply, covering his hand with my own. "Tell me Kort. Tell me what they've done to you. We're the same now." I said softly.

"I don't want to give you anymore." Kort said coldly, self-disgust running through him, his eyes screamed at him to shut up. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but just like me an outside force was compelling him to comply. Maybe it wasn't an outside force, maybe it was a force we both excluded naturally when we were together. Maybe it was because we were mirrors that it was okay to tell our deepest darkest secrets. We were only telling ourselves after all. Kort had seen and met my demons. I only had a glance at his, I wonder if I had any chances at exorcising his.

I never thought I'd be in this position with the hated CIA agent, but the man had reached out, had covered himself in the blood of my enemy head to toe. I hated this man, but for now he was the only one I had to hang onto, the only one who could help me. I just had to save him from drowning in his own demons, they seemed to be slowly eating away at him. I wondered if he'd be the same after I was done meddling. It seemed selfish to help him out just so he could help me. But that was the nature of our relationship. I asked him for something, he asked me for something. I give, he take, I take. I wanted, you gave, only to steal something later.

It was all physical, a game we played to satisfy our needs.

_Anymore bad memories,anymore pain._

His unspoken words. I just pressed him against the wall I leaned in and sucked on his ear lobe, nibbling a bit before backing off a bit, whispering in his ear, "Don't you get it? It hurts more to see you being ripped to shreds." I could see the question in his eyes, why did I care. But he knew that. He knew I had to get him through this so I could get what I wanted. I didn't know at the time, but I figured it out later. What I wanted was what we both needed. I could have saved alot of time had I figured it out sooner, I wouldn't have to go through this bullshit just to feel real.

I felt him breathe in shakily, "He use to bring me into his room with my Mom. They'd be naked, he would strip me. He'd lie me in bed with them, he'd make me watch as they had sex, every once in a while he'd reach over and touch me. He'd grab and squeeze me. Then when he was about to cum inside my mother he'd pull out and sometimes he'd come all over my face, other times he'd make me swallow his dick and suck him dry." He whispered hoarsely, I felt his legs shaking weakly as if the secret had been ripped out of him and the pain was so great, and the emptiness it left behind was too much to bear. I clutched his arm.

I felt my gut churn as his words hit me like a ton of bricks. But he continued, unable to stop now that he had started. "He'd put me in a dog cage and padlock it close. He'd keep me in there for days, he'd starve me and then leave food outside of the cage just far enough where I couldn't reach. He'd sit in front of me and masturbate. Saying how I disgusted him and should be ashamed I made him do this. Once he shut me in the oven and turned it on, he kept it closed for five minutes. He pulled me out unconscious and badly burned." I felt him shaking, or was that me? I felt sick, I hadn't been ready for this. My eyes closed, How could anyone do such cruel things to a child?

Bastard, I thought. I breathed deeply and opened my eyes, his eyes were dry, his eyes empty and lifeless. "No, Trent." I said softly. "Come here." I ran my hand up his arm softly, resting it on the side of his neck I captured his lips in mine. "You are mine now. You will forget all he's ever done to you." I kissed him soflty, I could feel him bite my lip angrily in response, kissing back, I could taste him. He tasted brilliant, like scotch and cigarettes. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, hungrily kissing him deeply. I felt him shudder against me as I delved into his wet, hot, delicious mouth. His lips pressed against my mouth, they were rough and thin just like I imagined, so incredibly sexy. I trembled with the release I felt.I had never experienced something so strong. So incredibly alive. The kiss itself was breathing, living, growing. I felt my heart race, my blood pumping. My mind going into overdrive as a rush of endorphins rushed through me, making me feel woozy and high. God, never had anyone ever given me such a rush before, such pleasure I trembled at the sheer force of it all.

Feeling overwhelmed with him I leaned against his body, only to find myself moaning quietly as our abdomens pressed together, feeling his firm, solidarity and his strong muscles underneath me, moving me back and forth as he breathed. Our legs tangled together, our cocks pressed into one anothers, I grabbed his waist with my hands and shut my eyes, moving him to the bed, gently pushing him down, I shakily climbed over him. "Oh Trent, you are godly. And so very beautiful." I whispered. I looked down at him, he was shaking at my touch.

"Don't...Don't." He mumbled, I could tell he was only half aware of me. I knew who else was in bed with us.

"It's just you and me Trent. He's gone. Just you and me. I'm going to make you live again. I'll take it all away if you let me." I whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Looking into his eyes I saw him looking back, with expressionless eyes. This was the Trent I knew, smirking I kissed him passionately, pinning him to the bed with my tongue, I ripped his tank top off. I could only stare at the beauty before my eyes, my mouth dried up as I ran my hands down his firm chest. Shuddering I moaned, feeling the muscles and lines in his fine body. It was hot and coarse under my touch, I felt goosebumps erupt on his skin as he gasped, his eyes lighting up. It turned me on to know I could have such an effect on the usually stoic man.

"Help me." I heard him mumble. I smirked, oh yes I would help him indeed. I buried my fingers in his chest hair as I kissed down his neck, I could hear him gasping and sighing in pleasure his fingers entwining in my hair, I moaned as he tugged at it, his body arching up underneath me. I smirked and sucked on his nipples, they instantly hardened in my mouth, I shuddered as he moaned loudly, never have I heard such a sexy cry of ecstacy. I could feel the blood rushing to my down his abdomen I shivered, I swear he tasted better than anyone else, if only I could prove it. Kissing along his sternum I made my way down to his belly button, slipping my tongue inside I heard him hiss, and arch up, he forced my head down, my tongue delving in further as he wiggled under me, I could feel his hard cock pressed against my chest, I smirked as I twisted my tongue around in him. I wished I could keep my lips on him forever, the sounds issuing from Trent's mouth making my cock harder than it's ever been.

I pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift, fierce tug, my eyes taking in the huge cock in front of me. "Beautiful." I whispered shedding my own clothing. I kissed up his cock, watching his head jerk back, his waist arching up, he fisted his hands in the bedsheet as his mouth dropped open moaning loudly into the room his voice full of need. Darting my tongue out I traced over his balls with the tip of it, hearing him moaning I take them one by one into my mouth sucking hard on them, I watched in amazement as his cock quivered in front of my eyes, I salivated, oh how I wanted that in my mouth.

"Please, Tony." I heard him begging from above. I moaned as I heard him use my first name, kissing the head of his dick I lick over it, wrapping my tongue around it, slowly swallowing it, closing my eyes as I tasted how good his hard, hot dick was, pre-cum dripping from him already, I savored the bitter salty taste swallowing it as I began sucking him off, I felt him jerk up, thrusting back and forth in my mouth, I ran my tongue all around him, caressing him gently before he exploded into my mouth, swallowing his cum I sat up my own hard member against his thigh, he looked down at it and just spread his legs in invitation. I smiled, "Going to make me do all the work I see." He just smirked at me, oh how that smile drove me crazy. As punishment I took his waist and thrusted into him dry. he gave a single cry of pain before sighing in relief, gasping and moaning loudly as I leaned over him, wrapping arms around his shoulder I fought the shivers that wracked my body as his tight ass closed in around me.

Oh god, the man was a virgin. I felt a tendril of his blood make it's way down my cock, I pulled out gently before thrusting back in, falling into a steady rhythm, the bed moving in time with Trent and I as he began to move his hips with me, I moaned loudly, burying my face in his neck, I inhaled his familiar scent. I knew I'd wake up everyday of my life with that scent in my nostrils from now on, whether he was there or not. For a crazy second I wanted him there with me everyday. The notion was crazy and quick, I could never allow Trent into my home permanently, there was no trust between us. We'd easily sell each other out. I kept thrusting into him, watching my cock enter him, feeling the warm comfort he offered I kissed up his neck capturing his mouth once more as we grabbed at each other. He was a greedy son of a bitch, I cried out as he grabbed my ass,squeezing hard, shoving a finger inside me.

"Oh my god Trent." I gasped as I twisted his nipple, digging my cock deeper into him. To my embarrassment it didn't take long for me to come inside of him, I screamed in pleasure as I came, collapsing on top of him as he lay under me sweating and gasping as much as I was.

"We have to do that more often." I whispered running my fingers through his chest hair, I smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to my head. I had no idea he could be so gentle.

He chuckled, we both knew what we had was purely physical, he knew better than anyone else that my heart belonged to someone else, it had for the longest time. I loved who I couldn't have, neither of us talked about it, but it was this unrequited love that had driven me to Eric. And somehow I knew Kort would be taking care of that problem when he left tomorrow morning. My eyes pricked, not at the thought of Trent leaving but the fact that he had been so good to him, even if it was only selfishness that provoked such niceties.

"I love you Trent." I whispered. I didn't have to explain to him what I meant. He just seemed to know like he always did.

"I know." He answered, smiling. I probably was the only who ever had said that to him, besides his mother. I kissed his chest.

"You are a...well-intentioned person." I said unable to say good. Since good men don't torture others. He laughed.

"I know." He stroked the back of my head.

"Very beautiful. Perfect. You should show more people this." I said kissing over his heart he just rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed DiNozzo, you are getting sappy. And you believe I have a heart." He mumbled tiredly, I rested my eyes and when I opened them the next morning he was nowhere's to be seen.

Getting up I went out to the kitchen to find my breakfast in the microwave, smiling I heated it up and sat on the couch with it a few minutes later. I looked at the table a note laying on it.

_DiNozzo,_

_Stay in the pent house as long as it takes to find another home._

_Gibbs has been frequenting Rose Red in Anacostia. _

_I'll meet you here one day in the future, when you need me I will know. _

There was no signature but I didn't need one. I folded the note up and tucked it into my pocket. "Bye Trent." I whispered, smiling, sitting back to think about last night.

**Author's note. I know most of the chapter was just smut, but next chapter well, is a gibbs/tony reconciliation. One more chapter then this is done! I am currently working on a Gibbs and Trent fic, not sure if it will be slash yet, but hopefully when it's up you'll all check it out, I'll be sure to have it up before I update this tomorrow. So I'll tell you in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Reunion and Reconciliation

I wasn't sure I was going to go at first. After all, what did I owe Gibbs? He hadn't lifted a finger to help me during the last year. I had to go begging to Kort for that. The man had betrayed my trust, and left my six. Why I still felt he had a right to explain was beyond me. What was there to explain anyways? He was a cold-hearted bastard, he never denied it. It was my own fault I fell in love with him in the first place, I did this to myself. I stared around the near empty bar, it didn't take long to spot the silver-haired Agent at the bar, I sat on the stool next to him.

"Gibbs." I said quietly. He raised his eyebrow at me, he'd never admit to surprise, this was as close as I was going to get.

"DiNozzo surprised you're not home with your boyfriend. What he do, kick ya out?" Gibbs smirked. I had never wanted to punch him so badly than I did right then and there.

"Something like that." I said through gritted teeth, turning away from him, I could feel his piercing gaze on my face.

"Seen you with Trent Kort." Gibbs said.

"You've been following me." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Always do follow my agents when they hang around CIA Agents." He answered calmly.

"Oh so now I'm one of your agents. Now that it's convenient to you." I snarled bitterly, wishing the old man would drop dead. He'd never know how much he hurt me, I found myself wishing Trent was here to lean on.

"It's never convenient to have you on my team Tony, you're always getting yourself in trouble." Gibbs replied, I snorted in resentment.

"Oh well I'm sorry so many people try to kill me." I rolled my eyes regretting I ever came, I was just feeling worse, I needed release. I needed Trent. "I hate you."

I could feel his gaze harden on me. "DiNozzo what happened to you?" I could think of a million things to say, you turned your back on me, you left me to suffer alone, you humiliated me and broke my heart.

But what came out was, "You never failed to protect me before. Why didn't you this time? I couldn't do it alone." My voice, much to my own embarrassment, was filled with pain and hurt. I couldn't look at Gibbs, I knew how weak he must think me, I wonder if he knew what had happened if he'd fire me.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked softly. I stopped short.

"I was embarrassed. How could I admit what was going on? It's not exactly something to brag about Gibbs." I hissed glaring at the mirror in back of the bar tend.

"I wanted you to come to me with your problems, I thought we had built enough trust for that. You proved me wrong DiNozzo. Not many people can do that." He sighed in laughter, "I still don't know what was wrong though. I could sense something but I never knew, still don't. I always thought if it was bad you'd come to me. Instead you run to Kort."

I looked at him, I thought he had known, he always knew everything, how more obvious could I have been even with the make-up? I felt a defeated emptiness fill me, "I thought you'd know, figure it out. I couldn't trust you anymore not when you left me with him. You didn't protect me anymore. Not like you use to."

Gibbs stared at me, and for the first time that night I brought my pained eyes to his, I nearly hugged him when I saw the sharp concern in them, "What did I miss DiNozzo, tell me. Tell me what did I look over?" He said softly. I swallowed and paid his tab.

"Let's go to your place. I can explain better there." I got up, wondering if this was the right thing to do. What if he laughed in my face, what if he looked at me disgusted? What if he didn't care? I could feel my heart beat fast, what other choice did I have? I could always quit, travel abroad, find Trent. It took mere minutes to arrive at his place, I hadn't been in the house in months, and did I miss it. I ran my hands over the near-finished boat in admiration, circling it I looked shocked at the name. _Tony._

"You named your boat after me." I said numbly. "But you haven't lost me."

"I haven't?" He gave me a knowing look which I turned away from, sitting on the work horse I watched him work for a few minutes. His body smooth and graceful along the boat, always so firm and steady. I closed my eyes, all those times he stood in front of me protectively, all those times he came looking for me when I had been captured. All the times he told me to hang on, and to keep on living, all the times he took care of me and picked up the pieces after I was hurt. They ran before my eyes, and I yearned for that man once more. I wanted to be in his arms, in his heart again. I wanted to be his. To have all his love like he had mine.

"I've missed you." I choked out looking at him with conflicted tortured eyes, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to hold me but was forcing himself to stay put, I wanted to scream why. I wanted to scream at him to hug me. I was about to break I needed his arms to hold me together.

"I've missed you too DiNozzo." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I looked up at him cautiously, he was staring at the boat though, with a look I had never seen on his face. At least not for me, it was the look he always reserved for Shannon and Kelly, for the agony he endured when they were killed. It ripped into me like a sharp knife through the heart. Was that for me? "Who's hurt you Tony? Tell me."

"Kort took care of them." I said stalling, Gibbs nodded.

"I figured as much." He said quietly, "But that doesn't answer my question."

I sighed, I stood up and wiped the make-up off, and pulled off my shirt, showing him broken ribs and multiple bruises all over my face, neck and abdomen, my back full of lash marks from a belt. I felt heat rise to my face as his sharp gaze raked over my body, I heard the clunk of the sander being thrown across the room with force, flinching I closed my eyes as he walked over to me, expecting the worse. I shivered though when I felt his gentle fingers on me, his hand cupping my bruised cheek, his fingers softly tracing the bruise around my eyes, his hands traveled down my chest, to my waist, over my back, he was silent but I could feel the tension in the room, the anger and outrage pouring off Gibbs.

"Who did this to you?" Gibbs hissed in pure anger, his eyes lit with a firy vengeance. His voice shook with pure emotion. I leaned into his touch with pure need, I could smell the scent of sawdust and bourbon pouring off of him, the pure scent of comfort and safety. I looked at him needily, longing in my eyes.

"Please." I whispered to him desperately. I was rewarded when his strong but gentle arms enveloped me, pulling me close to his body in an embrace not meant to be broken, I wrapped my arms around his back as I rested my face against his shoulder. "My boyfriend." I could feel him tense, could smell the regret on him.

"DiNozzo...I had no idea. I would have saved you if I had known, never would I make you suffer through that. I had no clue." Gibbs whispered in my ear, I felt him place a hand on the back of my head. The gentle touches, kind and sincere words making me tear up. The man I loved was loving me back, even if it was only for tonight that was enough for me. "Bastard!" He said gruffly, I tensed in shock when he kissed the side of my head, but relaxed into the affection.

"Why Tony? Why did you let him keep this up?"

"Because I wanted you." I heard myself admit in a weak tone, full of tears, my eyes were watering as I confessed my secret, this time it was Gibbs tensing I started to pull away but he only held me tighter. I heard him chuckle in sad irony.

"Tony...you could have had me. I've been yours for so long. Been waiting for you DiNozzo." He answered in a warm tone.

My eyes widened, my heart swelled with hope and happiness, my face brightening, I felt like I was weightless, my heart beat wildly, I took a deep breathe in, "What?" I had had no idea Gibbs felt that way about me, I hadn't even knew he was gay, a man with three ex-wives seemed to be pretty straight, but what did I know? "And now?"

He laughed and pulled back, looking into my eyes, "I've cared about you ever since you smiled at me in Baltimore. I had to have you, I put you on my team and over the years...well DiNozzo, I love you." He said simply as if it was simple math. I stood shocked, "And as for now...I've never loved you more."

I didn't think, I just stepped forward and kissed him, he melted into it, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me forward towards him, I pressed our body's together sensually even as he took dominance and leaned me against the boat and shoved his tongue deep in my mouth. I moaned, my mind completely blown. It was then I thought of Trent. I smiled and hoped to see him again. He was a sexy man, and I still wanted to know what he'd feel like in me. But only if Gibbs was okay with it, I gasped for breathe when he let me out of the kiss.

"I love you too Gibbs." I said, he smiled and kissed all my bruises.

"You're mine, and no one hurts what's mine." He fingered a bite mark on my shoulder, I tensed, that one hadn't been from Eric. "Eric get feisty lately?" He muttered darkly. I shifted.

"Not Eric..." I trailed off, he looked me in the eye and raised his eyebrow, he began laughing.

"What?" I said innocently.

"The man blows up your car and kills your boyfriend and you sleep with him." Gibbs said going up the stairs shaking his head.

"Well he's still a very handsome man. You should really try his accent on. God it drives me crazy." I wiggled my eyebrows as Gibbs chucked the sander at my head. "So I was thinking next time he's in town we could do a threesome..."

"DiNozzo!" I grinned.

"Shutting up boss!"

**The end.**

**hope you liked it **


End file.
